


Where Do You Dare Me To Draw The Line

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cashton, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, References to pornography, Sexual Content, first gay sexual contact, fuck buddies, gay relationship, mutual masterbation (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Calum’s chuckle is suspiciously too jubilant, like he’s enjoying this much more than he probably should be. “C’mon, Ashy!” He giggles. “Friends can totally watch porn together, it’s not like anything will happen.”Maybe it’s the alcohol fuzzing Ashton’s brain, or maybe it’s part of some buried hope that he’s been trying to forget about, but he’s pretty sure that there’s a teasing undercurrent to Calum’s tone, like maybe the younger man wishes thatsomethingwill happen.“But, Calum...” The drummer begins to protest, making a half-hearted attempt to free himself from Calum’s hold. If Ashton really set his mind on it he could easily wriggle free of the bassist’s grip, but on some level the older man feels that even the crippling humiliation of his best friend seeing what porn he watches, is worth it if he gets to be pressed against Calum like this.ORCalum and Ashton watch porn together and it ends exactly the way you'd expect.





	Where Do You Dare Me To Draw The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts), [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This is for Claire and Katy <3 my fave cashton hoes!
> 
> So this is my first ever cashton smut... It was originally a request made by Claire (mermaidcashton) on tumblr last year, I’ve recently given it a lot more content and lengthened it a lot! 
> 
> The title is taken from ‘I Can’t Go For That’ by Hall & Oats.
> 
> Trigger warning for graphic sexual content

It wasn’t unusual for Calum to turn up at Ashton’s house unannounced. In actual fact, it happened more often than not during scheduled tour breaks like this one. It seems that the two are mostly inseparable and despite the teasing they endure from their friends about the amount of time they spend together, Ashton swears he’d never change a single thing about their friendship, even it is possibly bordering on co-dependant.

The cool evening breeze tousles Ashton’s freshly-dyed red curls as he throws open the front door to greet his best friend, a smile curling the corners of lips as he notices that Calum comes baring gifts. “Ah you brought my favourite beer this time!” He grins widely as he steps aside to let his friend into the warm, brightly lit hallway.

Calum nods, smiling almost proudly like a kid who just got a gold star from his favourite teacher. “ _Now_ have I overtaken Luke as your best buddy?” He asks, widening his pretty dark brown eyes in faux desperation as he shuffles through the front door, swiping down the hood of the black sweater he’s wearing beneath his leather jacket to reveal his recently bleached and shortened hair. 

Ashton faintly thinks that the new style definitely gives Calum an edge that he’s never quite achieved before. The short, bleached hair is a far cry from the soft, fluffy, dark curls that used to frame Calum’s face so prettily, but the drummer is kind of in love with the bassist’s new aesthetic. It makes him look older and more authoritative, Ashton only hopes that it’ll help people take his friend more seriously and stop seeing him as just ‘the cute quiet one’

Forcing himself back into the present moment, Ashton rolls his eyes fondly as he closes the front door and turns to pad back into his large, minimalistic living room. “Hmm... the jury’s still out.” He teases, crossing the room quickly to ensure that he gets his favourite spot on the sofa. Ashton flops down onto the leather couch eagerly and sweeps the various scatter cushions onto the floor so that Calum can sit next to him.

“Rude...” Calum huffs, placing the beers down on the coffee table before joining Ashton on the sofa. “Maybe I should just leave and then you can see if _Luke_ wants to come over and hang out with you instead?” 

Ashton shakes his head as he throws his arms around Calum and hugs him close. “No...” he pouts, drawing out the word whiningly, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Don’t leave me Calum!” He fake cries, burying his face into the younger man’s leather-clad shoulder.

A defiant note finds its way into Calum’s voice as he makes a show of pushing his friend away. “Okay, okay! Stop being a needy bitch, you’re starting to sound too much like Michael!”

Ashton huffs, acting offended on Michael’s behalf as much as his own. “Now who’s being rude?” He asks, picking up a cushion that he’d missed on the seat beside him and swinging it repeatedly, at Calum’s head. “Besides, you love how clingy Michael is! You’re never more smug than when he insists on sitting next to you on the bus or during interviews or just generally!” The cushion makes contact with the bassist’s face with a series of tiny thuds before Ashton finally lets go of it and it slides into Calum’s lap. 

The younger man levels Ashton with a silent glare. His dark eyes and disgruntled expression give him the distinct look of an angry puppy and Ashton has to fight away the urge to pinch the bassist’s cute cheeks. “Wow, someone’s a grump tonight.” The drummer giggles. “I’m gonna grab the bottle opener so we get some beer in you! As long as you think you can stop frowning for long enough to drink it, that is!”

Calum makes a sulky sound as Ashton scrambles off the sofa and scurries into the kitchen. The drummer flicks on the light and pads over the cool black floor tiles before pulling open the drawer near the sink and grabbing the bottle opener. He’s halfway back to the door that leads through to the living room before Ashton decides that his best friend needs something a little stronger than beer to loosen up tonight. He makes a quick detour to his liquor cabinet in the dining room to grab his favourite bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses, before actually heading back to the living room.

It comes as no surprise to Ashton when he returns to the front room and finds that Calum has already made himself quite comfortable in the drummer’s absence. The younger man has kicked off his boots and his stylish leather jacket has been slung over a nearby armchair. He’s now nestled snugly on the sofa with his legs folded beneath him as he flicks through the seemingly endless channels on the TV. “Ugh who even watches this crap?” The bassist grumbles as he pauses for a moment on some reality TV show that Ashton vaguely recognises. It’s definitely something that he’s seen playing on Luke’s iPad during their downtime on tour, but Ashton feels like Calum isn’t really looking for an answer right now and decides to keep quiet about who in fact does watch ‘this crap’. “It’s just a bunch of mind-numbing shit...” Calum continues, his brow creasing into an annoyed frown.

Ashton chuckles as he places the tequila, shot glasses and the bottle opener down on the coffee table next to the beers Calum brought. “Well someone’s very grumpy tonight.” He teases lightheartedly. “It’s a good thing I have a full bottle of my favourite mood-changer.” The drummer smirks pointing to the tequila as he takes the remote from his friend and switches the TV onto Netflix.

“Are you planning on starting a party or something?” Calum asks, one dark eyebrow raising questioningly as he stares at the bottle on the table.

Ashton shakes his head, concentrating primarily on finding a show that he knows Calum will enjoy, or at the very least endure as background noise while they drink until they don’t care what’s on the TV at all. “I just thought you might need something stronger than beer to cheer you up tonight.”

Calum lets out a genuine laugh before reaching forward to open two bottles of beer and pour out the shots. “I knew there was a reason I always gravitate here when I’m feeling grumpy.” The bassist chuckles.

Finally deciding that something lighthearted and in need of minimum concentration is the best option for the night’s viewing, Ashton selects some obscure cooking show from the Netflix menu before slumping back in his seat. “Are you saying that my alcohol, and _not_ my excellent company or amazing taste in TV, is the reason you visit me?” He huffs as Calum hands him a full shot glass and a beer “I should have brought out the cheap tequila and saved the good stuff for Luke... He definitely appreciates my company!”

***

The cooking show is long forgotten by the time Ashton finishes his third beer. He’s not sure exactly how many shots he’s downed in addition to the beer, but it must have been a be a fair few, if the ruddy colour of Calum’s cheeks were anything to by. Another tell-tale sign that they've probably already overdone it on the shots, is the fact that tequila bottle is now missing over half of it's contents.

None of that matters though, because Calum is smiling again. The grumpy man that had arrived at Ashton’s house earlier is nowhere to be seen now. That man has been replaced with a cheerful and tipsy guy, who is currently giggling helplessly at a meme Michael had sent in their group chat a moment ago. 

The bassist somehow manages to type out a reply, stating that Michael always finds the best memes of their band. Ashton knows it’s stupid, but that simple message causes his insides to twist slightly with something that he flatly refuses to call jealousy.

Michael replies immediately with three more funny memes and Calum is practically doubled over with laughter. Ashton refuses to laugh at them, regardless of how funny they actually are, throwing his phone down on the coffee table before stating that he’s going to the bathroom.

Calum’s only response is a tiny nod, coupled with a second of eye contact before he returns his attention to his phone and types out another reply to Michael.

As the drummer leaves the room, he decides that he’s officially pathetic. Ashton has no idea at all why he feels so resentful towards his bandmate, Michael is one of his best friends and one of the sweetest people in the whole world. Yet, the second he draws Calum’s attention the way he is right now, Ashton kind of wishes that the two of them weren't so close. The second that thought enters his head, he feels immensely guilty. Michael and Calum have been friends since they were little kids and they’ll probably always have a bond that’s different to that of the rest of the band. There’s absolutely no reason for Ashton to resent that, it doesn’t change the fact that he kind of does though.

Once he’s used the bathroom, Ashton makes his way back towards the stairs. Before he takes the first step down though, an idea occurs to him. He smiles to himself as he jogs to his bedroom, pulling his laptop from his desk. If there’s one thing that can capture Calum’s attention, it’s music, and it just so happens that Ashton has been working on some new lyrics and melodies during their downtime. He decides that now seems like the perfect time to share his work with his best friend.

Calum’s still giggling away when Ashton returns to the living room with his laptop tucked under his arm. “Hey, do you wanna hear some of the stuff I’ve been working on?” The older man asks casually as he takes his previous seat on the sofa.

The bassist nods enthusiastically as he locks his phone and throws it down onto the coffee table next to Ashton’s. “I didn’t know you’d been working on anything new!” Calum grins, shuffling closer to the older man. “Have you been holding out on me?”

Ashton’s cheeks heat a little as he replies sheepishly. “Not really...” He shrugs. “I’ve just been playing around with some potential ideas.”

Calum leans forward to pour two more shots of tequila before handing one to Ashton. “Go on then!” He urges eagerly. “Take the shot and show me the song ideas.”

Obliging easily, Ashton throws back the tequila before opening up his laptop and loading the music editing programme. As the programme loads, Ashton realises that his bright idea to distract Calum from messaging Michael, suddenly seems very poorly thought out. The drum beats and guitar riffs he’d been ‘playing around with’ were very rough and even now, as tipsy as he is, the older man knows that he’d have never have shared anything so un-polished if it wasn’t for the alcohol in his system and the very _not_ jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Ashton plays a few of the recordings he’d made over the last couple of weeks, he watches Calum’s face carefully. The younger man has never liked voicing his negative opinions about his bandmates’ music, but his facial expressions always give away his true feelings. 

Luckily Calum seems pretty impressed with most of what Ashton plays him. He praises the drummer on his improved technique on the guitar and his ever impressive skills on his beloved drum kit.

“I definitely have some ideas that we can use with this one...” Calum ponders out loud, playing one of the sadder sounding guitar pieces that Ashton had recorded for a second time. “I can definitely imagine putting some of Mike’s vocals over that, actually.” 

A completely involuntary and very disgruntled huff escapes Ashton at the mention of Michael and he is immediately embarrassed by his idiocy. 

Calum fixes his friend with a questioning expression, “You don’t think so?” He asks, one thick eyebrow raised inquisitively. “I though his voice would compliment that tune really well.”

Hastily trying to cover his tracks, Ashton shrugs in what he desperately hopes is a casual way. “I just wrote that with Luke’s vocals in mind.” He replies, sincerely hoping that his friend doesn’t catch him out on the lie. “But yeah, I mean we could totally try it with Mike’s, if you want.”

Calum doesn’t look entirely convinced by Ashton’s explanation, his face scrunching into a sceptical expression. “I just think it’d really work, especially in live shows.”

That unwelcome feeling in Ashton’s stomach starts to intensity as he remembers how fondly Calum watches Michael when they’re on stage. The older man always feels a little left out, stuck at the back of the stage behind his huge drum kit. It doesn’t help this weird resentment he’s developing against Michael, at all. “I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, Cal.” He says, “we don’t even have lyrics for it, let alone the rest of the music to go behind them.”

Calum doesn’t seem willing to let the argument go that easily. For some reason he seems determined to prove his point. “I can just really picture it though, it reminds me of...” He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as if he is trying to remember something. “It reminds me a bit of the time we tried playing ‘Valentine’ with that slightly different arrangement.” He reaches for the laptop and closes the music editing app. “Let me see if anyone has uploaded it to YouTube.” 

Calum reaches for the laptop and closes the music editing programme. In his tipsy state, Ashton’s brain doesn’t work as fast it should and he only processes what’s about to happen when it’s already too later prevent it. 

The bassist clicks the internet browser icon, still babbling about the particular performance he’s thinking of, only to stop abruptly when the last tab Ashton had been using loads up and the video auto-plays from the moment Ashton had closed it down the previous night.

Calum’s attention is immediately drawn to the group of fully naked people on the screen. Ashton had been in a pretty indecisive mood when he’d tried to choose his ‘entertainment’ for the previous night. In the end he’d opted for a video involving a bunch of different things, including the group sex scene that’s playing right now. 

The older man scrambles to turn the porn off but Calum takes hold of Ashton’s wrist, preventing him from closing the window. “Don’t be a spoil sport, Ash!” He smirks, his dark eyes twinkling mischievously. “I’ve always wondered what kind of porn you watch.”

Ashton’s taken aback by Calum’s reaction. He feels as though stumbling across porn on your friend’s laptop should invoke some degree of a shocked or embarrassed reaction. The older man stares at his friend, his eyes wide and his cheeks rapidly reddening. “Just let me close it.” He tries to laugh it off but his tone is much more of a pleading one than he initially intends.

“No way!” Calum smirks, “I’m curious as to what you get off to, Ash.” He places the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and then sits back, hooking one arm around Ashton’s shoulders to drag the drummer with him.

The redhead is pretty sure that he would die of embarrassment right now, if it was possible. He can’t bring himself to look up at the screen, the moans and dirty talk filling the room are already enough to make him wish that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“There’s a lot going on in this, Ash.” Calum muses, keeping his grip around Ashton’s shoulders tight enough to prevent him from trying lean forward. “I never had you down for watching _gang bang_ porn.”

“Can’t we just turn it off?” Ashton asks, uncaring that his question sounds much too like he's starting to beg.

Calum’s chuckle is suspiciously too jubilant, like he’s enjoying this much more than he probably should be. “C’mon, Ashy!” He giggles. “Friends can totally watch porn together, it’s not like anything will happen.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol fuzzing Ashton’s brain, or maybe it’s part of some buried hope that he’s been trying to forget about, but he’s pretty sure that there’s a teasing undercurrent to Calum’s tone, like maybe the younger man wishes that _something_ will happen. 

“But, Calum...” The drummer begins to protest, making a half-hearted attempt to free himself from Calum’s hold. If Ashton really set his mind on it he could easily wriggle free of the bassist’s grip, but on some level the older man feels that even the crippling humiliation of his best friend seeing what porn he watches, is worth it if he gets to be pressed against Calum like this.

“Oh, relax!” Calum giggles. “I used to watch porn with Mike all the time...” There’s a definite undercurrent of teasing in the younger man’s tone. It’s almost as if he knows that the mere mention of Michael will get Ashton wound up tonight.

“That doesn’t mean it’s normal!” Ashton huffs, covering his beetroot coloured face in his hands. “You two have a weird friendship that no one else can understand. Please can we just turn this off?”

Calum’s grip on Ashton’s shoulder slackens a little as he shifts to look his friend in the eye. “Are you jealous of him, Ash?” He asks, despite the mischievous glint in the bassist’s eye, his tone hints at a level of concern.

“No!” The answer bursts out of Ashton like the blatant lie that it is.

Calum’s lips curl up into a smirk. “Oh come on, Ashy!” He whispers like he’s trying to coax a secret out of his best friend. “You know I love you as much as I love him, Mike’s just way better at accepting it than you are.”

Ashton knows that Calum is just teasing, he can tell by the glint in his chocolatey brown eyes and the roguish lilt in his voice. Only, there’s at least a little truth in the younger man’s words and the realisation hits Ashton like a truck. Despite his well hidden fear of what people in the outside world think of him, Michael is probably the most open and honest person the drummer knows. He doesn’t seem to care too much when those closest to him see the less desirable sides of him. The guitarist will be freely grumpy, overly annoying, annoyingly excitable or even a bit flirtatious when the mood takes him, with seemingly no fear at all of the others loving him or caring for him any less. Ashton isn’t like that though, not even with the person he loves and trusts the most in the whole world, not even with _Calum_.

The younger man seems to notice that he’s unintentionally hit a nerve and he tries to hastily break the suddenly tension in atmosphere. “It’s just a bit of fun, Ash.” He smiles, much softer than his previously teasing smirk. “I promise I won’t judge, and I’ll show you some of the weird shit I watch to make you feel better, if you want?”

Calum’s pretty eyes and soft expression make it hard for Ashton to say no. He simply nods and decides to take the opportunity to cuddle in closer to his friend. “Promise you won’t judge?” He asks quietly, still embarrassed but determined to be a little bit more like Michael for once in his life.

“Of course not!” Calum replies honestly. “I’ve gotten off to way more embarrassing stuff than this.” The bassist’s cheeks redden a little as he gestures at the screen and Ashton feels weirdly comfortable all of a sudden. 

As the minutes pass, Ashton kind of forgets that it’s Calum he’s cuddled into. The alcohol flooding his veins and the porn making his brain feel fuzzy, means that he just knows he’s pressed against a hot, strong guy and the attractive people on the laptop screen look particularly inviting as they writhe against each other.

As uncomfortable as the whole situation should be, Ashton’s body reacts the way it always does to porn and being in very close proximity to attractive people. It’s only when he’s fully hard and the friction caused by his tight jeans pulls a tiny whimper from him, that he remembers it's _Calum_ next to him. 

The younger man looks down at Ashton with an unreadable expression. For a moment the drummer has no idea if Calum’s disgusted, amused, surprised or feeling anything at all. To his utter horror, Ashton realises that being caught out by and _looked at_ makes him all the more turned on, it's the unexpected revelation that he particularly likes the fact that it’s Calum watching him with what’s rapidly becoming a lust-filled gaze, hits him in the gut with all the force of a large hammer. “Shit...” He hisses, “Sorry... I... I’ll go...”

Calum cuts Ashton’s sentence short with a sharp shake of his head. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Ash.” He whispers. “It’s probably just been a while for you, yeah?”

Ashton nods silently, feeling kind of dumbstruck.

“It has for me too.” Calum confesses, shifting in his seat so that Ashton can see the growing bulge in his own jeans. “It’s a normal reaction.”

As if this entire situation couldn’t get any more mortifying than it already is, Ashton’s hard cock twitches, with far more interest than it should, at the knowledge that Calum’s hard too. A tiny moan escapes him as he stares at his best friend’s crotch, frozen with fear, unable to look away even though he knows he really should.

“Was that little moan for me, or this horny lot?” Calum asks, forcing Ashton’s attention back to his friend’s face as he nods towards the laptop. The younger man’s tone of voice is playful but his eyes are sort of luring and expectant. There’s a part of Ashton that just _knows_ that Calum hopes the sound was for him.

Panic unfurls in Ashton’s chest he shakes his head. “It's for girls!” He lies, his voice much higher pitched than he’d have liked.

A quickly disguised flicker of disappointment momentarily interrupts the intensity of Calum’s eyes as he continues to gaze at the older man. “Wow...” He snorts. “Can’t even give me the satisfaction being even a _tiny bit_ responsible for your boner, huh?”

Ashton hadn’t expected Calum’s obvious disappointment and it kind of hurts the drummer’s heart a bit.

Perhaps his desire to be less controlled and a bit more like Michael is the driving force behind the tiny shred of confidence that leads him to whisper. “Well maybe you’re a little to blame.” He doesn’t realise until that very moment how close his face is to Calum’s. Ashton could practically count every one of the younger man’s long, dark lashes and he can almost taste the tequila lingering on Calum’s breath.

A seemingly involuntary growl escapes Calum’s throat as an unmistakable lust filters across his soft face. “I guess it’d be very rude of me if I didn’t offer to help you out with it, then.” His eyes glisten enticingly in the dim lamp light, almost daring Ashton to accept whatever it is, exactly that Calum is offering.

Ashton’s heart feels like it’s trying to escape from his chest, his mouth is too dry and his tongue feels much too big for his mouth as his lips part in a soundless expression of his exasperation.

It sort of feels like he’s being called out for, or being tempted to act on, those impulses that stem from all of the times that an image of Calum might have popped into his head on those long lonely nights on the road when his hand had been his only option to help relieve the sexual tension that understandably builds up during those exciting adventures out on tour.

“It’s not weird for two buddies to help each other get a release, Ash.” Calum insists quietly. “It can be just a more interesting way to get off than using your own hand.” He bites his bottom lip seductively and places a hand on one of Ashton’s muscular thighs. 

The fact that Calum is the most trustworthy person Ashton knows, is the only reason that older man doesn’t immediately assume that this is all just a joke that’s gone a bit too far. If it was anyone else at all putting the moves on him in this way, Ashton would definitely either laugh in their face or run a mile... But this is _Calum_. It’s Ashton’s best friend in the universe and despite how tipsy they both are, there’s a definite energy between them that can’t be ignored.

“Won’t it ruin our friendship?” Ashton asks, painfully aware of how lame and unnecessary the question sounds now that it’s been spoken out loud.

A tiny huff of laughter escapes Calum as he leans that tiny bit closer, his eyes sparkling dangerously. “Our friendship has survived things that are a lot more serious than a bit of cum.”

A shocked burst of laughter tears out of Ashton as his hand subconsciously finds the back of Calum’s neck. “Well if you put it like that...” A smile lingers on his lips as he closes his eyes, silently consenting to whatever Calum has in mind.

“We can always blame the tequila if you regret it afterwards.” Calum mumbles, his lips grazing Ashton’s softly as they move around his reckless words.

Unable to handle the tension any longer, Ashton gives into his urge to taste the younger man. He presses his lips harder against Calum’s, parting his own easily the second the bassist’s tongue silently begs for access.

Surprisingly, it feels about as far from awkward as possible. In fact, kissing Calum feels, for want of a better word, _right_. As their lips move together seamlessly, Ashton finds himself wondering why this has never happened before, it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it a whole lot over the years.

“You can just pretend I’m that busty blonde, if you need to.” Calum mumbles between kisses, apparently still a little scared that Ashton is nervous enough about this to stop it progressing any further.

The drummer offers no response other than to tangle his fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Calum’s neck.

Before he knows it, Ashton is laid flat on the sofa with a very eager and lustful Calum pressing down on top of him, kissing like it’s a pastime they’ve been indulging in for years. The bassist’s tongue is hot and wet against Ashton’s, coaxing a stream of needy whimpers from the redhead.

Without warning, Calum’s hands slip up beneath Ashton’s shirt, the younger man’s cool fingers brushing over the warm skin of the drummer’s waist. “Mmm, Cal.” Ash mumbles into the kiss. “Want you...” the words leave his mouth before he can stop them. In the back of his mind he starts to panic, but he’s calmed by the gentle way that Calum deepens his kisses and presses his finger tips against Ashton’s skin in a comforting manner.

The obscene noises from the laptop continue in the background, only adding to Ashton’s sense of urgency. He’s almost blind with lust and _need_ as he ruts up against Calum.

The younger man’s delicate but very deliberate touches over Ashton’s soft skin, pull an almost desperate whine from the redhead, causing the flush on his face to deepen even further. Usually he’d be embarrassed at how fucking needy he is, that such a tiny physical contact can invoke such a raw reaction, but for some reason he's incredibly comfortable being vulnerable with Calum.

“See...” The younger man groans thickly as he drags his lips over Ashton's lightly-stubbled jaw so that he can suck kisses into the drummer’s neck. “I told you it wouldn’t be weird.” 

The bassist sounds just as turned on as Ashton feels and the older man finally begins to relax into the moment, allowing Calum to take control of the situation. “Shit... Cal” He hisses needily as his friend rolls his hips teasingly, creating enough friction to make Ashton arch his back off of the cushions beneath him. “Please...” the word escapes him in a tiny whisper and it seems to light a fire in Calum.

The younger man rolls his hips harder and more deliberately, ensuring that Ashton feels every inch of his hard cock beneath the denim of his skinny jeans. “You like that, Ash?” He asks breathlessly, nipping at a sensitive spot on Ashton’s neck.

He can’t help the moan that tears out of his throat, hearing his name in Calum’s gravelly, lust filled tone, is hotter than he dares to admit. “Yes!” The drummer replies, somehow remembering that Calum was awaiting an answer “need more... please, Calum...”

The younger man nods, pushing a hand between their writhing bodies to work open the button of Ashton’s jeans. “Never seen you hard before, Ash.” He mumbles, “I wanna see...”

Ashton nods his permission, too desperate for a release to worry about the possible damage that seeing each other’s hard dicks could do to their friendship. They’d already crossed several lines and this one wasn’t likely to make much more of a difference, now.

Calum lifts himself off of Ashton, making the older man whine at the loss of contact. The bassist smirks as he sits back on his knees before reaching forward to pull down the older man’s jeans and underwear. 

As his flushed cock springs free of his boxers, Ashton feels mildly self conscious but the way that Calum eyes it hungrily rids the redhead of any niggling fear and self doubt that may have been lurking just beneath the surface. 

The silence between the two men is broken only by the moans of the people in the porn movie still playing on the laptop. Ashton’s not even tempted to look over at the screen though, his eyes are glued to Calum, watching with intense interest as the younger man licks his lips seductively, still gazing at Ashton’s hard cock like it’s something particularly delicious. 

When Calum finally meets Ashton’s eye again, his cheeks are distinctly redder than they were a moment ago and despite his apparent confidence up to this moment, he seems to struggle with finding the words he really wants to say.

In an attempt to ease Calum’s nerves, Ashton paints a smirk into his face. “Well now you’ve seen me...” He says quietly. “Are you really gonna hold on me, Cal?”

The bassist looks mildly shocked, his dark eyes widen a bit as he shakes his head. “I didn’t know if you’d want to...” He shrugs. 

Ashton uses his elbows to prop himself up a little. “Of course I want to see.” He states, ensuring that his eagerness shows in his voice. “Show me... please.”

Obliging easily, Calum scrambles off of the sofa and pulls down his jeans, dragging his boxers with them in one go.

It’s impossible for Ashton to hold in the tiny gasp that escapes him when Calum’s hard dick springs free of his underwear. The drummer has seen Calum naked on countless occasions, in the past. They’ve changed together more times than Ashton cares to remember and there’s been a ridiculous amount of streaking and skinny dipping over the years, yet he’s never seen Calum like _this_ before. The younger man looks like he could have simply just stepped right out of the porn movie still playing on the laptop behind him. Calum’s soft, caramel coloured skin is so taught across the toned muscles of his thighs, his flushed cock hanging heavily between them. “Fuck...” Ashton moans, unable to take his eyes away from his bandmate’s long, thick dick. 

Calum seems to revel in the attention Ashton provides him, biting his bottom lip as he steps back towards the sofa. 

Ashton holds up a hand in a ‘stop’ motion, the smirk still playing on his lips. “I’m drunk enough to want to see _all_ of you, Calum.” He whispers, “I know how much you’ve been working out lately. I kinda want to appreciate all of your hard work.”

Calum doesn’t hesitate even for a second, he pulls off his hooded sweater and the old band t-shirt beneath it, in one fluid motion. Once his discarded garments are laying on the floor at his feet, the bassist meets Ashton’s gaze again, that ever-present mischievous glint still daring the drummer to take this _thing_ even further.

Calum’s always been pretty proud of his body and Ashton can completely understand why. He bits his bottom lip to stop from moaning again. 

“Your turn.” The bassist insists, “I deserve some eye candy too, Irwin.”

The need to get a release is more urgent than ever, it overshadows all of the minor insecurities that Ashton harbours. It doesn’t matter if his body isn’t as toned as Calum’s, it doesn’t matter if he has more body hair than his friend either, the most important thing is that Calum wants Ashton naked and the drummer just can’t deny him anything tonight.

The redhead pulls off his t-shirt and throws it to the ground. The garment has barely hit the wooden floorboards when Calum steps forward, his eyes flashing with a burning lust. “Now we’re even.” He smiles before pushing Ashton back into the cushions beneath him and laying on top of him again.

This time Calum’s kisses are much more desperate and even more lust driven the last ones. Ashton accepts them all too willingly, digging the tips of his fingers into the soft, warm skin of Calum’s back needily as he moans into the younger man’s mouth. 

Ashton shudders at the way Calum’s strong, naked body feels on top of him. He loves the way that the bassist drags his tongue over the older man’s bare shoulders and nips the skin occasionally just to draw broken little gasps from Ashton.

As their bodies move together in perfect synchronisation, Calum slips a hand between them, taking hold of Ashton’s cock, as well as his own in a tight grip. The redhead hisses at the much needed friction on his achingly hard dick, throwing his head back in pleasure as Calum begins to stroke him enthusiastically.

The bassist creates a gap between his own body and Ashton’s as he pumps their cocks. He proves to be very skilled at this and in the back of his mind, Ashton wonders if this isn’t the first time his best friend has 'helped out' another man.

The pleasure boils quickly and hotly in Ashton’s stomach, his muscles all tensing tightly at Calum’s touch. His breath becomes ragged and laboured within such a short space of time that it’s almost embarrassing.

The drummer is fully expecting to cum within the next minute or so on Calum’s fingers. It’s only when Calum slows his movements, that Ashton suspects that the younger man might have a different plan. 

The redhead’s suspicions are confirmed when Calum whispers huskily. “Fuck, Ash... Wanna taste you.” 

The deepest groan that’s ever escaped Ashton accompanies his eager nod in response to what’s possible the hottest sentence he’s ever heard. “ _Please!_ ” He whines, shuddering with pleasure at the very thought of Calum’s mouth wrapped around his aching cock.

The bassist shuffles clumsily lower, kissing his way down Ashton’s body as he does so. The older man can’t help the way his body instinctively moves in reaction to Calum’s lips trailing over his sensitive skin. 

“God... Cal!” Ashton chokes on the broken words as Calum wraps his strong fingers around the base of the older man’s cock, his breath ghosting over the leaking tip teasingly. “ _Fuck_.” The drummer hisses, his hips subconsciously lifting to get his dick closer to the much needed contact.

A tiny smirk curls Calum’s lips as he grips Ashton’s hips, firmly pinning him to the cushions of the sofa. “You ready?” He asks, his voice deep with lust. 

Ashton nods eagerly, his red curls falling haphazardly over his forehead and into his eyes. “Need it, please!” He whines quietly, testing Calum’s grip on his hips by attempting to move them slightly. The drummer lets out an unintentional groan at the strength with which Calum is holding him. Apparently Ashton is _very_ into being subtly controlled like this and he files it away in the back of his mind, fully intending to experiment more with this knowledge next time things take a sexy turn with someone. He doesn’t even have chance to think over the fact that he really hopes that the next time something like this happens, it’s with the same person, because Calum chooses that precise moment to to wrap his sinful lips around the head of Ashton’s cock. “Holy fucking shit...” The redhead moans unashamedly as he reaches down to grab a fistful of Calum’s bleached blond hair. 

The bassist meets Ashton’s heavy gaze through his dark lashes as he starts to work his tongue over Ashton’s tip, humming at the pleasurable pain of the older man pulling his hair.

The feeling of Calum’s hot mouth surrounding his already flushed cock, is almost enough to send Ashton over the edge immediately. Coupled with the lustful gaze the younger man fixes him with and the vibrations of his humming, it’s only with a great effort that Ashton manages to retain his self control. 

As Calum begins to bob his head, working his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of Ashton’s throbbing dick, the drummer lets out a stream of gasps and whines that he can only imagine that he’ll painfully regret if Calum ever mentions this _thing_ after tonight. 

When the younger man sinks deeper onto Ashton and the tip of the drummer’s cock hits the back of his throat, the older man practically sobs Calum’s name. It almost sounds like a plea and the bassist strokes Ashton’s hips comfortingly with the pads of his thumbs. “Fuck, Calum...” The older man whines, “I’m so fucking close, I can’t...” He arches his back as possible in the bassist’s strong hold. “I need to...”

Calum hums around Ashton’s cock as he opens his throat a little more to take almost the full length of the drummer. As much as Ashton wants to yell out a warning for Calum to move, he doesn’t have time. The older man’s orgasm hits him like a steam train, sending him hurtling over the edge in a muddle of whines and cries of Calum’s name. Ashton’s whole body shudders with the force of the pleasure coursing through him as he grips Calum’s hair like a lifeline.

The bassist swallows Ashton’s mess as through it’s nothing, before gently pulling off of his friend, continuing to rub gentle circles on to the drummer’s hips. “Fuck that was so hot, Ash.” Calum whines, his voice croaky and a little weak. “You looked so good, holy shit...”

After a moment, through the fog of Ashton’s post-orgasm daze, the drummer suddenly realises that Calum is only holding one of his hips now, and the tiny pants escaping the younger man are due the fact that he’s vigorously jerking his own cock, chasing a release of pressure that Ashton was, at least partly, responsible for.

“Need a hand, Cal?” The drummer asks, feeling guilty about allowing Calum to pleasure himself when he’s already given Ashton the best blowjob of his life. 

Calum shakes his head, still pumping his dick with swift, hard strokes. “Just need to cum.” He groans. “You looked so fucking good...” The bassist repeats. 

His brain is sluggish due to the alcohol and his very recent orgasm, but Ashton is determined to have some sort of active role in Calum’s release. He reaches up to place a gentle hand on the bassist’s face. “Come here...” He whispers seductively. “Wanna see how pretty that face looks when you come apart thinking of the way you just sucked the life out of me.”

Calum hisses as he shuffles up the sofa a little. “Uh, Ash... Keep talking, please.” He urges as his caramel coloured skin begins to glisten with sweat. 

Happy to oblige, Ashton drops his hand to play lazily with one of Calum’s hard nipples. The unexpected contact drags a longing groan from Calum’s gravelly throat. “You like that, Cal?” The drummer asks, trying to make his languid voice sound more like a sexy drawl. “Imagine what else I could do to you with my fingers.” He strokes a strand of damp, blonde hair out of Calum’s eyes with his free hand as he continues to watch the bassist intensely.

“ _Shit..._ ” Calum moans, sucking in a breath as he forces open his eyes to meet Ashton’s gaze. “Tell me what you want to do to me, Ash!” 

The desperation in the bassist’s voice sends a crackle of electricity through Ashton, threatening to turn him on again already. “Wanna be the one that gets you off next time, Calum.” He whispers seductively. “I _need_ to feel the way you throb in my grip and hear you moan my name as I use my mouth and tongue to get you there.”

Calum hisses out another stream of curses, sweat beading heavily on his forehead now. 

“Would you like that, Cal?” Ashton asks, twisting the bassist’s nipple harshly. “Wanna see me on my knees in front of you, kneeling between your thighs, my lips stretched round your thick cock?” A weak smirk curls his lips as he twists a strand of Calum’s bleached blonde hair around one of his fingers. 

“Yes!” Calum hisses. “Holy shit, Ash, I want that so bad...” He tenses under Ashton’s touch, speeding up the movements of his hand even more.

“Next time...” Ashton promises as an idea springs into his mind. “But I think I know how I can help right now.” 

“Just keep talking.” Calum insists, his heavy lids sliding closed over his pretty dark eyes. “Please!”

The drummer pinches Calum’s nipple harder. “I will!” He hisses. “I just thought you might like to cum _on me_ instead of your own hand.” Ashton suggests, ensuring that he uses an enticing tone.

“Shit! Are you serious?” Calum’s asks, his eyelids flying open in order to meet Ashton’s gaze again. 

The drummer nods slowly. “Do you wanna make a mess of me, Cal?” He asks, his voice all too innocent for the filthiness of his words.

Calum moans weakly. “You sure?” He enquires, already adjusting his position so that more of his body is over Ashton’s. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want it, Calum.” The drummer confirms. “I’m happy to do, or be whatever you need...”

Pumping his fist faster and harder than ever, Calum’s hips start to stutter and the arm he’s using to hold himself up begins to visibly weaken. All of this tells Ashton that his friend is close, he knows that the younger man only needs a tiny nudge to reach his climax. The drummer leans up to suck a hot kiss to Calum’s throat as he continues to twist the blonde’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Cum for me, Calum...” Ashton mumbles into younger man’s skin.

That’s enough for Calum to come apart with a long whine. His face scrunches up with the intense pleasure as he paints a streak of white across Ashton’s stomach.

The redhead barely has chance to admire the results of his dirty talk before Calum collapses on top of him, completely spent. “Shit, Ash.” The bassist gasps as his hot breath ruffles the fluffy hairs on Ashton’s chest. “You’re so fucking dirty, I can’t remember the last time I came that hard with my own damn hand.”

Feeling pretty smug at the praise, Ashton let’s out a tiny huff of laughter as he raises a hand to stroke comfortingly over Calum’s hair. “You haven’t even scratched the surface of what I’m capable of.” Ashton promises. 

The drummer has always kind of had a knack for dirty talk and his skills at teasing and most other areas of sex had developed pretty well over the years. He sort of prides himself on being able to work out what a partner needs from him and adapt his skill set to suit every given situation. He feels that Calum is fairly complex and could offer a lot of challenges that Ashton is more than willing to face.

As their breathing slows and the silence surrounding them becomes heavier, Ashton realises that the video on the laptop has ended. He’s sort of thankful for that, because the obscene sounds would surely have changed the whole atmosphere of the room and he kind of loves the peaceful lull they've fallen into. 

Despite the fact that he’s never been sexual with Calum before tonight, Ashton feels a lot less awkward than he’d been expecting to. They seem to fit together and their mutual need for a little comfort during their recoveries was just another thing to add to the growing list of things they have in common.

“I should let you get cleaned up.” Calum mumbles drowsily, shifting a little in Ashton’s hold. 

“I’m not the only one that needs to wash up.” The drummer laughs. “You just lay in it!”

Calum groans as though he hadn’t even processed the fact that he had just flopped into his own mess. “Shit... I think I’m still too drunk to shower.”

Still stroking Calum’s hair softly, Ashton hums his agreement. “Wet cloth it is then...” He announces.

“Not just yet...” Calum insists, holding Ashton’s upper arm loosely. “You’re too comfy, I can’t move yet.” 

Ashton rolls his eyes fondly as he fiddles with a strand of Calum’s bleached blonde hair. “Wow...” He sighs in an almost mocking tone, “you’re throwing me all of the compliments tonight! I’m hot, comfortable... what else, Cal.”

“A bad influence.” The bassist retorts dryly. “You really know how to leave a guy wanting more.” Calum groans weakly. “If I wasn’t so tired and drunk I’d already have you on your knees, Irwin.”

The authority and dominance in Calum’s voice makes Ashton’s whole body shiver in anticipation. “Maybe I won’t give you as much tequila next time, then you can really show me what you’re capable of...” The drummer whispers. 

“If you let me stay over, then next time could be during _our_ morning shower.” Calum drawls, swirling one of his fingertips softly over the skin of Ashton’s upper arm.

“What if you don’t want me when you’re sober?” Ashton asks, a note of fear creeping into his voice.

Calum lets out a huff of laughter as he tilts his head up to meet Ashton’s gaze. “I don’t think there’s much danger of that.” His dark eyes are glistening with an emotion that Ashton can’t quite place but it’s much softer than the lust they were burning with earlier. “Do you honestly think that tonight was the first time I’d thought about putting the moves on you?”

Ashton shrugs, slightly dumbstruck by the revelation that Calum’s wanted something like this to happen before now. “Why did you never do it before?”

Lifting himself into a sitting position, Calum drops his gaze. “I just wanted to be sure you were up for it, I couldn’t risk losing you over what could have been a passing crush.” He shrugs.

Ashton sits up and pulls Calum into a tentative kiss. “I think we have some making up for lost time to do.” He whispers.

A relieved smile brightens Calum’s face as he pulls away from the gentle kiss. “I can’t wait...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really hope you liked this, I'd really appreciate any kudos and/or feedback :)


End file.
